The present invention relates to rock crushing systems, such as conical rock crushers or gyratory crushers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dust seal system for rock crushers.
Gyratory rock crushers generally have a downwardly expanding central conical member which rotates or gyrates within an outer upwardly expanding frustroconically shaped member typically called a shell. The shell can be comprised of two or more pieces, e.g., a top shell and a bottom shell. The central conical member generally has a wearing cover or a liner called a mantle. A spider assembly rests on the top shell, forming the top of the support structure for the machine.
A shaft extends vertically through the rock crusher. This shaft is supported by a bearing in the spider assembly. The central portion of the shaft tapers inwardly in an upward direction to form the central conical crushing member. This portion of the shaft supports the mantle, which moves with the shaft to effect the crushing operation. The spider assembly is designed to support the shaft while allowing gyratory movement during operation of the machine. Additionally, the vertical position of the shaft is controlled by a piston arrangement in the spider.
A drive gear and eccentric arrangement effect the gyratory motion of the shaft. This equipment, located at the bottom of the crusher, must be protected from dust and other debris due to crusher operation. Particularly, contaminants must be kept out of the lubrication system. Therefore, gyratory crushers have a dust seal system to keep dust out of these interior workings. A typical embodiment of a conventional dust seal system has a bracket attached to the shaft with a slot containing a floating ring seal. The seal travels on a dust liner cylinder, which is fixed to the frame. The portion of the dust seal system which faces the falling debris must be sloped such that no debris piles up on that component. Disadvantages of these conventional systems are that the bracket is subject to wear because the bracket is in the stream of falling material, and the height of the crusher is increased because of the necessary slope of the bracket to prevent material accumulation.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a dust seal system that has decreased space requirements, that protects the bracket from excessive wear, and that allows a reduced crusher height.
An exemplary embodiment relates to a dust seal system for a gyratory crusher having a shaft and a frame. The system includes a bracket having a slot attached to the frame. A dust seal is disposed within the slot. Further, a collar is attached to the shaft, such that the collar is in contact with the seal.
A further embodiment relates to a gyratory crusher having a shell, a shaft disposed within the shell, and a bracket coupled to a shell. The bracket has a slot with a seal disposed within. The seal has a free end, and a collar coupled to the shaft such that the collar is in contact with the free end of the seal.
A still further embodiment relates to a method for installing or repairing a dust seal of a gyratory crusher having a shaft, a frame, a dust collar, a bracket, and a dust seal. The method includes the steps of raising the shaft to expose the dust seal, and replacing the dust seal.